


Imagine Us

by distraughtlover



Category: Love Simon (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Bram Greenfeld, College, Developing Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Top Simon Spier, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover
Summary: Bram and Simon have been doing this for awhile, but neither know what exactly it is.





	Imagine Us

**Author's Note:**

> Love this pairing so much!

The alarm clock ticked noisily in Bram’s bedroom.

Waking up gradually, Simon opened his eyes. He reached out to his phone—the source of the incessant noise—and shut off the alarm he had set. Then he settled back in the bed to enjoy a few minutes of respite before he had to get up. 

Next to him, Bram began to stir. Simon had hoped not to wake him up and felt guilty as Bram’s eyelids fluttered lightly before opening fully. When he saw Simon, he smiled sensually, making him start to harden. 

“Pleasure seeing you here,” Bram said lowly, teasingly. 

Simon felt his cock rising from seeing Bram like this, his bare body only covered by the bed sheet.

“Looks like someone is excited to see me,” Bram said, slyly pointing his head downward. 

“After your performance last night,” Simon said, “I think I’m going to be hard for days.”

Bram scooted closer and lay his hand on Simon’s chest. He exhaled pleasantly, enjoying the warmness and comforting presence of Bram’s hand on his body. 

“I have to get to class,” Simon said after five minutes.

“So soon?” Bram murmured, cozying up further against Simon. He rested his head on Simon’s chest, then reached his hand underneath the sheet and fondled his balls. Simon breathed out in pleasure, in awe of the way Bram always touched him, knowing the right way to always do it. 

If he did not leave soon though, he would not have enough time to head back to his place and change clothes before his first class of the day. Still, he did not want to leave Bram’s beautiful bed and only did so regretfully. 

Rising from the bed, Simon walked naked around the room searching for his clothes from last night. Bram watched him from the bed, not really wanting him to go at all. He remembered, almost with yearning, the way Simon had fucked him with unbridled passion, sliding in and out of him perfectly, holding him close to his body. 

When Simon was dressed, he walked over to Bram and they shared a lingering kiss. But neither of them still knew what this was in any form. 

“I’ll see you later, ok?” Bram said, almost too hopefully in an obvious manner. 

Simon must have felt the same way, for he smiled, almost shyly, at Bram and said, “Definitely.” 

Simon left the apartment, exiting the complex and waiting for the university shuttle that would take him to his own college apartment in a different complex. 

At his place, he showered and dressed, ate a quick and minimal breakfast, then high-tailed it out the front door, choosing to walk the short distance to campus instead. 

As he walked, Simon thought about the past four months, the amount of time he and Bram had been fucking. He couldn’t deny how incredible it was and how it had only gotten better as time went on, as they got to know each other (and their bodies) better. But he was also painfully aware they were not in a relationship. 

And Simon thought he might like to be in one with Bram. 

Bram was handsome and athletic. He was an utterly kind man with a ravishing sense of humor. Simon had fallen hard for him and it seemed there was no possible way to go back from it, though Simon had no desire to. 

But even though they had become good friends, they were simply only friends with a little something extra. Yes, the sex was incomparably fantastic (just thinking about the way Bram rode him till he came—twice) had Simon growing hard in his pants. He had to push those particular thoughts out of his mind or risk an embarrassing run-in with campus police for public indecency. 

He had already realized that he wanted to be with Bram in every single aspect. But what they had going was already consistent and established; he wasn’t sure if Bram would appreciate him trying to change things when they were good.

However, Simon knew they could be better. And today he was going to make something different happen. He was going to ask out Bram. 

But even just the thought of broaching Bram about this particular subject terrified him. He felt helpless and pathetically useless. There wasn’t any way Bram wanted more like he did. Neither of them had ever brought it up, after all. But for himself, he would still try. 

His two classes went by agonizingly slow because he could only think about Bram. He had texted him asking to hang out later and Bram said yes. But it would have to be later in the afternoon because on this day their schedules did not work well with each other. Simon waited in anticipation, not knowing how the rest of the day was going to turn out. He hoped it would be in his favor, that Bram would say yes, but he also had to understand that it may not go the way he wanted it to. 

Simon thought about how he could do it, asking Bram out. And then he realized there was no other way but to do it flat out, to simply tell him the truth, no matter how difficult it might be for him to do. 

But things with Bram were never difficult. He held onto this fact because it would make things easier and better. 

Soon the afternoon was here, and Simon made his way over to Bram’s place. He would soon know whether things would change or stay the same or if the latter was even possible after telling Bram how he felt. 

He rang the bell and Bram opened the door. Before he went in Simon spoke first, not wanting to waste any more valuable time. 

“Can we talk?” Simon asked, turning nervous again. But this was what he wanted, the only thing, and he was going to see it through because nothing else could ever be this important. 

Bram smiled at him, almost shy, then said, “Always.”

The door closed them in.


End file.
